Rosters
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original Chincherrinas #King Harkinian CD-i #I.M. Meen #Nostalgia Critic #Leonidas 300 #Tommy Wiseau Room #Madotsuki Nikki #AVGN #Mama Luigi Mario World Cartoon #Dr. Robotnik Adventure of Sonic of Hedgehog #Irate Gamer #Frollo Hunchback of Notre Dame #Gaston and the Beast #Hitler Downfall #Panty & Stocking & Stocking with Garterbelt #Billy Mays #Yomika Graffiti #Toon Guile Fighter Cartoon #Toon Bison Fighter Cartoon #IB #Hank Hill of the Hill #Scanty & Kneesocks & Stocking with Garterbelt #Nicolas Cage Wickerman #Best Hercules Best Hercules Movie Ever #Jaime Maussan #Don Ramon Chavo #Toon Wily Man Cartoon #Haruhi Suzumiya Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya #Zoolander #New Hercules in New York #Aya Drevis Father #Carlos Trejo #Weird Al #J. Jonah Jameson Movie #Mary Ib #Codec Snake Gear YTPguy17 #Spongebob Squarepants #Morshu CD-I #Annoying Orange #CD-i Mario Mario #Cosmo the Seedrain X #Toon Dr. Mario Mario with Lyrics #Michael Jackson Moonwalker #Patrick Star Squarepants #CD-i Link CD-I #Smosh #Bill Nye #Ophelia Chill Minor #CD-i Ganon CD-I #9-Volt WarioWare #Wreck-It Ralph #Dark Helmet Spaceballs ARL3 #Heavy Fortress 2 #Scout Fortress 2 #Pyro Fortress 2 #Demoman Fortress 2 #Soldier Fortress 2 #Spy Fortress 2 #Medic Fortress 2 #Sniper Fortress 2 #Engineer Fortress 2 #Michael Jordan Jam #Willy Wonka Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Inspector Gadget #Toon Sonic Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Lawl X Agito90 #Serph Devil Saga #Jen Masterson 6teen #Konata Izumi Star #Stewie Griffin Guy #Angry German Kid #Stinkmeaner Boondocks #Hitoshi Neko Sugar Girls #GWDLGEAH Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham #Michael Rosen #Tomo Takino Daioh #Mr Bean #Sora Hearts #Robbie Rotten Lazytown #Fluttershy Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic #Abridged Kaiba Abridged #Abridged Marik Abridged #Trip Facade #Mabel Pines Falls #Pinkie Pie Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic #Game Grumps #Yuno Gasai Diary #Plankton Squarepants #Scott Pilgrim Pilgrim vs. the World #Karl Pilkington #Peridot Universe #Zim Zim #Lemongrab Time #Ruby Rose RWBY #Deadpool Marvel #Senator Armstrong Gear Rising Revengeance Lawl Nova Skapokon #Dr. Doofenshmirtz & Ferb #Sheldon Cooper Bang Theory #Yzma Emperor's New Groove #CD-i Zelda #Captain N #Worst Hercules Hercules #Toon Guybrush Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island #Elsa Frozen #Timmy's Dad Odd Parents #Dipper Pines Falls #60's Spider-Man #John Di Micco John Show #ASDFguy #Perry the Platypus & Ferb #Jade Harley Homestuck #Toon Waluigi in the Family #Toon DK Kong Country Cartoon #Star Butterfly vs. The Force of Evil #Vince Offer #60's Batman #Samuel L. Jackson #Katie Tiedrich Zombie Lawl of the Dead Molina #Dross Rotzank #Silva Skyfall #Epic Gamer #Coballita Mix #Keygen #Joker Nicholson Batman #MC Dinero #Bill Cipher Falls #Ciego que en realidad ve #Indiana Jones #Best Magneto Fantastic Four #Peridot Universe #Javert Miserables #Best Xavier X-Men #Lemongrab Time #Marcianito #Papyrus & Sans Undertale #Sir Pokon de Joy Retropokon #Darkpokon John Show Lawl MAD Peez-Dah #Gay Luigi Mario #Linkara the Fourth Walls #Sabrina Skunk Online #Van Darkholme #Best Marisa Touhou #Mormon Jesus God Makers #Movie Bison Fighter Movie #Jafar Aladdin Lawl Nitro Dark92Enigma #Retardgamer #Rainbow Dash Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em FortanNothingGod #Waligie #Spitting Image Ronald Reagan #Hulk Hogan WWE #ODEMH Haunted #Bluster Kong Kong Country Cartoon #60's Moomintroll Moomin #Dr. Nick Laslowicz #Melies Moon Melies #Walrus Grandpa Anttila Lawl Beatdown ShadBad88 #Strong Bad Runner #John Egbert Homestuck #Edd Eddsworld #Markiplier #Mama Umbridge Very Potter Sequel #Stphen Quire Greatest Freakout Ever #Watts and Rosalene the Moon #Homestar Runner #Karkat Vantas Homestuck #Tom Eddsworld #Matt Eddsworld #Frisk Undertale #Dan Backslide Dover Boys #Viola Witch's House #Psycho Dad Series Lawl What-If ThatCreepyBastard #GIR Zim #Tito Dick Nutshack #Larry the Cucumber VeggleTales #Starbomb Link Best Zelda Rap #Rick & Morty #Rolf Edd, n' Eddy #Caddicarus #Smol Nozomi SilvaGunner #Brad Armstrong LISA #Inori Aizawa Explorer #Kaminashi Nozomi Keijo Lawl Liquid Crystal ProDuckShuns #83/87 Victim Nights at Freddy's #Marionette Nights at Freddy's #Flowey Undertale #MS Paint Guy Clash #Best SpongeBob Educational Videos #Undyne Undertale #Vault Boy Fallout #Best Pinkie Pie Swirl C #Golden Freddy Nights at Freddy's #Toon Q*Bret Supercade #Weegee #Toon Reitanna Fiction #ZALGO Comes #Terezi Homestuck #80's Nickelodeon Pinball #Xander Mobus #Mira in Wonderland #Headdy Headdy #Pitfall Larry Pitfall #Bootleg Pikachu Pokemon #Princess Mindy Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Lapis Lazuli Universe #Poppy Youtube Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC # Goomba Mario Bros. # Mr. Krabs SquarePants Lawl Demic DemicStudios * Sabitsuki .flow L-NEO Jones # Jyushimatsu Osomatsu-Kun # Shovel Knight # Hexagom Hexagon Smashstation Lawl Stars Sherbert * Jupiter Know The Devil * Dunkey videogamedunkey Lawl's Peak Academy Rycan * Henry Stickmin * Jaiden Animations * Paper Mario Lawl United 100/Richard Adamson # Abridged Tristan Abridged # Toon Segata Sanshiro Saturn # D.W. Read Arthur # Arthur Read Arthur # Worst Alice in Wonderland Battle For Lawl Island Best # Firey for Dream Island # Chuck The Clucker Disrespectoids Lawl Galaxy JMitch25 #Hacked Sonic #Somari #Jenny Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot #Rex Salazar RexCategory:Playable Characters Category:Adult Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:YTPGuy17 Category:ARL Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl What-If Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:L-NEO Category:Lawl United Category:Battle for Lawl Island Category:Lawl Galaxy